Past and Present
by alynwa
Summary: A continuation of Season Six. The Cranes throw a dinner party and an unexpected guest arrives. Clarence and Claire make an announcement.
1. Chapter 1

Friday morning gave the promise of a beautiful day. It was still cold, of course, but the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue and what clouds there were masqueraded as puffy balls of cotton scudding by at a leisurely pace. Alan had awakened to an empty bed, but was unconcerned. Denny was like a big kid when they were going to entertain so he knew the older man had probably dressed and headed to the kitchen to micromanage Olympia the cook and her husband, Denny's house manager Rodeo. Alan smiled to himself. _They're probably hoping I'll come down and save them. They are on their own._

He stretched his arms up and over his head while arching his back and luxuriated in the sheets like a big satisfied cat. He glanced over at the clock. _Seven – fifty. Denny will be back here shortly with Rodeo in tow with coffee and something to eat. _He relaxed all his muscles for a moment and then headed off to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he went through his morning ablutions. _My God, look at me. If anyone had told me ten years ago that I would be married, to a man no less, and happier than I'd been in a long time, I would have asked for a hit of whatever they were smoking. And now…Wow. Just wow._

He exited the bathroom just as the bedroom door opened to reveal Denny in jeans and a sweatshirt followed by Rodeo in jeans, a white button – down shirt and a blazer carrying a tray containing a carafe of coffee, two mugs, cream and English muffin breakfast sandwiches. "Good morning, Denny! Rodeo, hi, you can put that right on the foot of the bed."

As the butler complied and then left, Denny shook his head in mock disgust. "The longer we're married, the lazier you become!" He toed off his sneakers and got on the bed even as Alan got back into it. "It used to be we would be in the office for _hours _by now."

Alan scooted down to the tray and carefully poured a mug of coffee, then added some half and half and handed it back to Denny. As he poured a cup for himself he replied, "That is true, but I decided after you were let go by that firm whose name I refuse to mention that money isn't the most important thing to me right now. Spending time with _you_ is. My investments are earning money, but if you feel like _I _should be earning a paycheck, I can open my Legal Aid practice now. I can call Claire Fowler to start looking at properties again."*

Denny huffed, "It's too late now; I'm used to having you around!" He ruffled Alan's hair. "I am, you know."

Alan slowly moved back so that his back was against the headboard. "I do know. I was thinking while I was brushing my teeth how content and happy I am right now. For some reason, I've been thinking a lot about my time at Young Frutt and Berluti lately."

The older man slid the tray closer and plucked a sandwich from the tray. Taking a couple of bites, he chewed thoughtfully. "What made you think about that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my life has changed so drastically for the better since getting fired from there. I think about those days, Denny, and I can barely recognize that man that I used to be. I can hardly believe some of the things I did. I was a mess. I used to put Eleanor in a _terrible _position. Every week, she was defending me to Eugene. I was just…self – destructive, I guess. I don't blame him at all for firing me."

"Well, if he hadn't fired you, I might have never met you. Look how much you would have missed out on if you were still there. That settlement that _I_ won for you made you a millionaire, you came to work for the best law firm in Boston and you married Denny Crane!"

"Indeed."

"That's all ancient history; why are you thinking about those days? We have a dinner party to look forward to; focus on that!"

Alan began to eat a sandwich. "You're right. I will. What are your plans for today?"

"I have to head over to the lab this morning for blood work for my next appointment with Dr. Forrester on Monday. I was thinking of going shopping afterwards to pick up a new pair of jeans for tonight. We did tell everyone this was informal?"

"We did. While you're out, I think I'm just going to surf the Internet for a while. I haven't checked my email for a few days, so I'll do that, too."

The older man smiled and slid off the bed. "Sure you will, if you ever get back out of the bed. I'll see you later." He refilled Alan's coffee cup and picked up the tray to place outside the bedroom door.

"Bye, Denny," Alan called after him. _Of course I'm getting out of bed; but first, another half – hour's nap._

An hour later found Alan sitting in the study in front of his laptop perusing The Boston Globe online in between checking out TMZ and other gossip sites. He checked his watch and thought, _Denny will be home soon. I'd better check my email now. _He opened his business email account to find the usual bills, statements and such. He glossed over it and then moved on to his personal email account. The first thing that caught his eye was one with the subject "Hi! Long time no hear from!" from Sexysheila .

He stared at the subject and sender for a few seconds. _No, it can't be. Can it?, _he thought as he debated whether or not to open it. Making up his mind, he clicked on the email and read its contents.

Hello, Alan! I recently returned to Boston after living out of state for some years and imagine my surprise to find out your old firm no longer exists! I Googled you and, my goodness, have you been busy! Your track record for the last few years is really impressive. I'm hoping this email finds you in good health. I would love to catch up with you. Call me at 413-555-0058. Anytime.

Hope to hear from you soon! Take care,

Sheila

"Sheila Carlisle," he mused aloud, "Does God still speak to you?"

*ref. "Married for Real"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Denny returned home, he was bubbling over with excitement about one of the saleswomen in the store where he had gone to shop for jeans. "Alan, she was all over me!" he gushed while he handed off the bags to Rodeo to take upstairs.

"Methinks you exaggerate just a bit," Alan teased good-naturedly, "You two were in a public place, after all. I can't imagine she was groping you for all to see." He had closed his laptop about half an hour before Denny's return and was drinking a cup of tea in the living room when Denny blew in there like a force of nature.

"Maybe a little," he conceded, "but she was quite taken with me. She did measure my waist. I invited her to measure my inseam, but she said I seemed too eager and declined."

"Smart lady."

Denny walked to one of the matching recliners and sat. "She was. She made me feel like I was the best thing to happen to her all day. I ended up spending a couple of hundred dollars more than I had planned. She made an old man feel young and attractive."

Alan looked sideways at his husband. "Denny, you are older, that's true, but you will _never _be _old._ You're a _very _handsome and attractive man and I bet if you had asked her out, she would have said 'yes.'"

Denny snorted, "I told you New Year's Eve before last that it's almost a waste of time for me to wine and dine women.* I bet she'd go out with _you, _though." He noticed Alan staring at him and smiling. "What?"

"You _did _me tell me that New Year's before last! I am constantly _amazed_ at how well your medication is working! When do you get your blood test results?"

"Monday morning and I want you to come with me."

"Consider it done." Alan stood up to take his teacup into the kitchen when he remembered he had something else to discuss with his spouse. "By the way, I did check my email earlier and I heard from an old friend I haven't spoken to in years; Sheila Carlisle."

Denny's face scrunched up in thought. "I've heard that name before."

"Yes, I mentioned her in passing a great while back; we met in law school and I ended up representing her in a case and letting her work at Young Frutt and Berluti."

"Oh, yes! She's the one who had a direct line to God and saw a saint in the stuffed head of the mother of another client. What does she want?"

"I'm not sure. She said she wants to catch up, but I'm not sure I want to open that can of worms again. The Alan Shore she was friends with is not the Alan Shore that stands in front of you. I'm thinking that maybe I should let sleeping dogs lie. What do you think, Denny?"

"I'll support whatever decision you make, but let me ask you this: Is she hot?"

"I haven't seen her in almost ten years, but she was _extremely _hot the last time I laid eyes on her."

Denny leered at the younger man and asked in a lascivious tone, "Did you and she ever make The Beast with Two Backs?"

"No. Oh, I tried, but she only saw me as a friend. Then I met Phoebe. When she and I broke up, I tried to get sympathy sex from Sheila, but…"

"She wasn't that sympathetic."

Alan shrugged. "I got over it. I have a feeling that I should just leave things the way they are. Those days are long behind me and I really don't wish to revisit any of them."

Denny clapped him on the back. "It's settled then; Sheila stays on the back shelf of Memory Lane!"

Alan rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure Memory Lane has a back shelf, Denny."

"Does now. Denny Crane! Forget her; our dinner party is tonight, let's go talk to Rodeo about making sure the house is ready."

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Promptly at five, the Cranes' doorbell rang and when Rodeo opened it, Carl and Shirley, Katie and Jerry and Clarence and Claire were all standing there. Alan and Denny were standing in the front hallway to greet them. Alan opened his arms wide and exclaimed, "Welcome! Nothing I love better than on time guests." He stepped aside to allow them entrance. "Please, come in. Drinks are awaiting us in the living room."

The eight friends were enjoying cocktails and chatting amiably amongst themselves when Denny looked at Clarence and asked, "What's going on with you? Of everyone here, I've seen you and Claire the least. There must be something new to report."

The group looked expectantly at Clarence whose eyes shifted sideways several times before settling on his girlfriend's face. "What do you think?" he asked her softly. "Now?"

"Sure. Why not?" Claire looked around and smiled. "We do have some news. Tell 'em, Clarence."

Clarence smiled shyly. "All right," he replied. He took another sip of his martini before setting it down. He took Claire's hand, patted it and then declared, "We were going to wait until after dinner, but now is as good a time as any. Claire and I gave notice today. We've quit Chang Poole and Schmidt and we're moving to New York City."

Everyone exploded into cheers of "Good for you!" and "Congratulations!" as Clarence and Claire laughed and were hugged. After the initial excitement, everyone began to realize how this news affected them.

Shirley looked at Carl and moaned, "More changes." She explained to the others, "There just seem to be so many changes lately. Too many changes." She leaned back into Carl as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not sure I can take many more."

Jerry was bouncing in his seat. "Clarence, _pop_, that is amazing! Good for you! We'll miss you, of course. Katie and I have been thinking of doing something different, too, but we're not exactly sure what yet."

Katie added, "Jerry and I both feel like we're in cahoots with the devil the longer we stay there. We've been talking about reviving his private practice, but I'm not that well known in Boston and all of Jerry's old clients have new representation."

Shirley stared at them. "Maybe something good could come out of all this. Might you consider starting a new practice with another partner?"

"Possibly," Katie replied, "Who do you have in mind?"

Before Shirley could answer, Carl spoke up to say, "I think we should table this conversation until another time. I'm sure Denny and Alan aren't interested in having all the conversation tonight be about work, especially since neither one of them _do_."

Alan laughed one of his patented silly giggles and said, "Carl, you are _so _entertaining! However, maybe you're also right. _I, _for one, want to hear more about Clarence and Claire's plans to move."

Just then, Rodeo entered the room and announced dinner was ready to be served. "Perfect," Denny said as he put his glass down and allowed Alan to help him out of his chair. "Let's continue this in the dining room."

*ref. "Looking Back"


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the best dinner parties the Cranes had ever thrown. The four couples stuffed themselves with lobsters, steaks and salads; the wine flowed and the conversations, intentionally or not, were hysterically funny.

"That's what _he _said!" Shirley exclaimed to everyone's delight and they all collapsed into fits of laughter.

Denny was wiping his eyes as he guffawed so hard he was leaning on Alan who was equally tickled. "I'm starting to think, ha, ha, ha! Ooh, I'm starting to think Olympia put marijuana in the macaroni salad!"

"I'll have thirds, then!" Katie said which brought on a whole new wave of laughter which caused Jerry to bounce in his seat and slap the table so soundly that the dishes jumped.

A loud throat clearing sound caused Denny to sit up and take notice of Rodeo standing next to him. "Yes?"

"There is a young lady at the door asking for Young Mr. Crane," Rodeo answered formally, "What should I tell her?"

Alan stood. "I'll go see who it is."

Denny grabbed his arm. "I _know _who it is! Rodeo, escort the lady in here."

Carl leaned forward. "I'm intrigued. Who is this woman?"

Denny grinned slyly. "Someone from Alan's past that I've been wanting to meet."

"Denny," Alan began, "I'm not sure this is the right time…"

"Nonsense! I want to meet her!"

Carl turned to his wife. "Now I _know _I want to know who she is."

A few moments later, Rodeo returned with a beautiful blonde woman behind him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Miss Sheila Carlisle."

Alan stood up immediately and went to hug her. "Sheila, how good it is to see you again," he said as he hugged her and kissed her left then her right cheek. "I _really _wish you had called before just popping over," he whispered into her ear before releasing her. "How did you find out where I lived?"

Denny stood up. "I know how; God told her!" He looked around at the confused faces of everyone still seated and shrugged. "Long story. Sheila, these are our friends Carl and Shirley, Jerry and Katie and Clarence and Claire." After she was acknowledged by all, he looked back at her and said with a flourish, "Join us. Have some dinner. I'll have another place set."

"Thank you so much, but no. I can't stay. I was hoping to speak with Alan for a moment." She looked at the group and bowed her head slightly. "It's nice to meet you all. Alan, a moment of your time? Please?"

"Of course. Denny, I'll be back shortly. As you were, everyone!" he said as he put Sheila's arm through his and led her out of the dining room.

Denny sat back down and took a long sip of his wine. He looked up to see everyone staring at him expectantly. "_What?_"

Carl was leaning back in his chair with a wry grin on his face. "Don't play innocent with _us, _Crane. Who is Sheila to Alan and what did you mean 'God told her' where he lives?"

"_Must _we discuss this now?" Denny really wasn't surprised when all six guests answered with a resounding "Yes!" Sighing heavily, he told them what he knew about this stranger who had shown up uninvited at his home.

When he finished, Katie spoke first. "Fascinating. Imagine what it would be like to actually have God speak to you."

Shirley replied, "I personally would be terrified to hear God's opinion about my life's decisions." She patted Carl's arm. "I'm sure He approves of my marrying _you, _Dear."

Carl squirmed. "I hadn't thought about it, but thanks for the reassurance."

"Denny," Shirley said, "aren't you concerned about Alan becoming involved with her again? What if she causes a problem for him?"

"Alan's an intelligent man; he won't allow himself to be sucked in to any shenanigans."

Jerry prodded, "But what if he does?"

Denny picked up his fork and plucked a large piece of lobster from Alan's plate. "Then she will have to contend with me." Dipping the purloined seafood into melted butter, he looked at Claire and said, "I want to hear more about your New York move," before putting it into his mouth.

Claire, knowing that the subject of Sheila was now closed, started telling the group more about her and Clarence's plans.

In the meantime, Alan had led Sheila to the living room and after letting go of her arm, he walked over to the bar and picked up a glass. "Is it still scotch rocks?" At her nod, he filled the glass with ice cubes and then poured single malt scotch into it. He handed the drink to her and poured one for himself. They touched their glasses together and then drank. He leaned back against the couch. "Why are you here, Sheila?"

"Whoa. No build up, no meaningless chatter; just cut right to the chase. Same old Alan."

Alan turned his dead fish eyes upon her. "I am _not _the 'same old Alan.' You have two minutes to tell me why you're here and after that, I need to go back to my husband and guests."

"So it's true; you _are_ married to Denny Crane. Fine, I came here because I need your help. My father is trying to have me declared incompetent. If he succeeds, he'll be in charge of my money; he will be able to decide where I live, what I do, how I live my _life!_ I need a lawyer, Alan. I need you. Please, tell me you'll represent me."

"Sheila, I…I need time to think about this. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alan…"

"Sheila. I need to think about this. I promise I will call you tomorrow."

Her shoulders slumped. "I guess that's the best I can hope for right now. Thanks for listening to me." She drained her glass and said, "I await your call. Goodnight, Alan."

He walked her to the front door and watched as she continued on to her car. After she drove off, he returned to the dining room to find his company being regaled by Denny's recollection of how they had spent New Year's Eve.

"Alan!" Clarence exclaimed as he entered the room, "I didn't know you like karaoke!"

He felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was blushing. "I was drunk and Denny challenged me."

Shirley looked him over and asked, "Are you alright, Alan?"

"Of course! Denny, what other secrets have you been telling about last New Year's Eve?"

Denny turned to look at the three couples at the dining room table and stage whispered, "Don't tell him!"

Later on that night, after all their guests had gone home full, satisfied, and slightly tipsy, Denny Crane and his husband, Alan Shore Crane, laid in bed together with the lights off talking about what had transpired. "I'm going to miss Clarence and Claire when they move," Alan opined. His hands were clasped behind his sleep – capped head and he kept them there as he yawned mightily. "The alcohol has me nicely buzzed and sleepy."

Denny chuckled softly. "I'm glad it's dark in here. From the sound of it, you opened your mouth wide enough to _swallow _me!" His hands were under the bedding at his sides so he would be ready to cuddle Alan when he slid to place his head on Denny's chest. They laid there in silence for a few minutes until Denny said, "Are you really going to go to sleep without telling me what you and Sheila talked about?"

"She wants me to represent her at a competency hearing. Her father wants to become her conservator. She objects."

"Oh? What's her deal?"

Alan brought his hands down and moved against his husband's side in preparation for falling asleep. "I didn't ask her and I'm not sure I will. I avoid making important decisions when I've been drinking. I told her I would call her tomorrow. Before I do, I'll decide whether or not to help her." He rubbed his cheek against Denny and then blurted out, "She called me the 'same old Alan.' That…bothered me."

Denny put his arm around the younger man. He could feel sleep tugging on the edge of his consciousness. "Because you know you're not. A good night's sleep will have you seeing things clearly in the morning. G'night, Alan."

"You're right. On both counts. Good night."


End file.
